


You can be my full time, baby

by supremeleaderkylo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Attempt at Humor, Ben Solo has a Big Dick, Ben likes Rey but sleeps with other chicks to make her notice him coz he’s a stupid boy, F/M, Oral Sex, Rey gets fucked stupid, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:01:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24634243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supremeleaderkylo/pseuds/supremeleaderkylo
Summary: Rey has had it with her neighbor, especially when she can hear him having sex through their shared bedroom wall
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 7
Kudos: 138





	You can be my full time, baby

Rey is pretty sure if she sees her dick head of a neighbor in the hallway of the complex she’s going to deck the tall mother fucker. This is the fifth time this week that he’s had a chick over and coincidentally enough his bedroom shares a wall with Rey’s and she’s had to endure the raptor sounding woman call out daddy all weekend, Rey had thrown shoes at the wall, banged against it and even at one point cussed them out. All it did was make them louder out of spite. It had been that bad by Sunday she went in and slept in Finns room with him at the other side of the apartment with his soundproof earbuds and a pillow wrapped around her head. She had slept soundly and peacefully. 

Rey has every right to be mad, she doesn’t go around sleeping with guys loudly enough to annoy her neighbor, but lately she’s been thinking maybe she should just as a big ‘fuck you’ to him but when she mentions it in front of Finn and Poe they both talk her down from her crazy babble. Sometimes she hates that they’re voices of reason, where’s Rose when she needs her? 

Rey finishes scrubbing dishes in the sink, the dishwasher was on the fritz again and she hadn’t had time to fix it or the energy, she places the last cup in the rack before wiping down the counters she dries her hands then sighs as she notices the bin overflowing with last nights Chinese containers. Pulling the trash bag out she ties it off before walking to the front door where she slips her feet into Finns fluffy white slides she opens the door and steps out, the garbage chute is down the hallway and it’ll only take a her a second to drop it off. Rey shuts the door behind her as she walks towards the metal chute door when she sees her neighbors door swing open. Fuck. Out steps Ben, he’s typing on his phone but looks up when Rey tries to walk away.

“Hey sweetheart.” Ben calls out with that smug ass American accent of his.

Rey doesn’t answer just continues walking towards the chute.

“Aww don’t be like that.” Rey spins around and points a finger at Ben.

“You are so lucky that I’m not smacking you with my trash right now after putting me through your sexual trysts all week! Some people have to wake up early for their job Ben!”

Ben leans against the doorframe, arms crossed against his incredibly wide chest that Rey totally hasn’t thought about before.

“So you heard that huh?” 

“I’m pretty sure the whole complex heard.” Rey snaps as she grips the trash bag tight in her fist.

“M’sorry, didn’t think we were being that loud.” Ben has a shit eating smirk and Rey hates him.

“I hate you.” Rey says as she turns dramatically to take her stupid trash out.

“Love you too sweetheart!” 

Rey hears Ben’s door close with a loud click. Good. 

*

Rey is settled in bed watching Money Heist when she hears it. It’s coming from behind her, from Ben’s apartment. She checks the time and it’s nearly twelve at night, she pauses her show and strains her ears to hear the faint sound. It’s obviously Ben having sex with another unknown, Rey groans to herself and reaches over the bed to her side table to fumble around in her draw for earbuds. She finally grabs the tangled cord when she hears a loud but breathy moan of her name and Rey’s guts twist so horribly quick that she gasps. She must of heard wrong. There’s no way she just heard that. Except Rey hears it again even louder and in her shock and panic she bangs her arm against the side table and lets out a loud ‘fuck’. The sounds stop and it goes quiet. Rey decides she doesn’t want to sleep in her room tonight and creeps her way into Finns room where he lays smushed against Poe, she shoves at Poes shoulder and he wakes with a start.

“Rey?” 

“Can I sleep in here?” She asks quietly, she doesn’t wanna wake Finn.

“Yeah babe.” Poe mumbles as he lifts the blanket up for her.

“Thanks.” Rey climbs in and huddles up to Poes warm back, he grabs her hand and holds it in his.

They fall asleep easily. 

*

“I’m telling you Rose I heard him jerking it, he moaned my name!” Rey says, flustered at the memory.

“I’m not seeing the downside to this.” Rose says from her perch on the couch, she’s sucking on a ice lolly.

It’s sweltering hot, Rey needs to fix yet another thing in this shithole of an apartment. The air conditioning had busted that morning on what Rey swears is the hottest day of Summer in history, there’s about four pedestal fans blowing warm air around and Rey is standing in front of the open fridge pulling her tank top away from her sweaty skin.

“The downside is that it’s totally freaky that he’s pulling it to me! Is that not weird?” Rey bites down on her ice lolly, watching Rose grimace as she does.

“First off you’re a freak for biting into that and second you should totally climb that beanstalk of a man, if not for you but for me.” Rose finishes her ice lolly and throws the stick at Rey.

“I hate him though? Like even if I did wanna do that I can’t exactly be like ‘hey heard you tugging one out to the thought of me, wanna fuck?’.” 

“Why not? Seems like he wouldn’t complain.” Rey groans and shuts the fridge door when it starts to beep.

“I’m not gonna be one of his conquests, he’s got a chick in his bed every day ending with ‘y’ I’m not gonna stoop down to that level of desperate.” Rose shrugs.

“Your loss then, he looks like he could make you cum.” Rey snorts and walks over to flop next to Rose.

“If you think he’s so good why don’t you go ‘climb him like a tree’ or whatever?” 

“Because I respect that you have a weird hate love thing going on with him.” Rose explains as she fans herself down.

“Well how kind of you.” 

*

It all comes to heads when Rey can’t stand the heat any longer, she’s tried fixing the unit but it seems to have just carked it. That’ll be a whole pay check to replace and Rey’s dreading it. She’s been sitting with a fan blowing on her but it just circulates hot air so she turns it off and finds her house keys before leaving her apartment and knocking on Ben’s door.

“Oh how the mighty have fallen.” Ben jokes when he opens the door.

Cold air flows out and Rey sighs when it washes over her flushed skin.

“Move.” Rey says as she pushes past the man.

“Well please, do come in.” Ben shuts his front door behind Rey.

Rey’s only seen the inside of Ben’s apartment once and it had been to use his shower in the first week she moved in, the shower head in her apartment had given her a black eye when it flew off after she turned the water on. She had practically sold her soul to use Ben’s, she had to buy him Thai for a whole month and Rey’s pretty sure that’s when she really started to hate him.

“So what brings you to my humble abode?” Ben asks as he walks past Rey into the kitchen.

“The Ac unit is broken and I can’t take this heat anymore.” Rey finds the air conditioner in the living area, she stands in front of it arms spread.

“You try fixing it?” 

“Yeah, it’s actually gone this time.”

“Here.” Ben presses something cool against the back of Rey’s neck.

She opens her eyes and turns to see Ben holding a tall glass of what smells like peaches.

“Thanks.” Rey takes the glass and takes a sip, it’s ice tea.

“No problems.” Ben drinks his own drink in one long pull, Rey can’t help but watch the movement of his throat as he tips his head back.

Rey idly sips at her ice tea, Ben finishes his off then wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. They lock eyes and Rey sets her glass down behind her on the coffee table and when she turns back around she is kissing Ben because wow sexual tension is real and she needs him now.

Ben picks her up and Rey locks her legs around his waist, as he carries them to his bedroom. It’s all blacks and whites and Rey thinks about how none of these thing look like they belong in a run down apartment building more like in a magazine of bachelor pads or penthouses. Rey is shaken out of her thoughts when her back meets the bedding cover and it immediately sticks to her exposed skin, Ben is leaning over her and is mouthing along her sweat slicked collarbone. His hands are working at the button of her jean shorts as she lays there unhelpful.

“Off, off.” Ben groans as he tugs at Rey’s shorts, successfully pulling her undies with them. 

Cold air rushes against her heated sex and it causes a shiver up Rey’s spine, Ben shuffles down the bed until his knees are on the floor and his head is between her tan freckled thighs, Ben’s mouth wastes no time in sucking her clit. Rey whines and grabs at his hair, she pulls it loose from its shitty little bun and tugs at the black strands hard. Ben groans against her, tongue coming out to lick into her hole and push as far up inside her as much as it can. Rey moans and digs her heels into his broad shoulders urging him closer even though his nose is already squashed against her clit and his chin digs into the skin below her cunt.

“Ben.” Rey mewls when a finger slips past her folds and joins his tongue, she’s embarrassingly close.

Ben eats her out vigorously, making sure to switch between licking her hole and making circles around her clit with the tip of his tongue. It’s the second finger pushing against her g spot that does her in. Rey’s legs snap shut against Ben’s ears as she cums violently against his mouth, her clit throbs and her pussy convulses as Ben continues licking her harshly. Rey is shaking and coming down from her orgasm when she remembers Ben’s head is still trapped between her thighs, she opens her legs and Ben looks up at her with the smuggest grin on his wet mouth.

“Fuck you.” Rey bites out.

“That’s not nice considering I just made you cum.” Ben licks her once just to tease and see her shake.

“I hate you.” 

“Uh huh.” Ben blows over her clit and Rey has half a mind to close her thighs around his head again but Ben’s already moving back before she can.

He stands from his kneel and his knees click, a reminder that he’s been on the ground for a bit.

“You gonna let me fuck you?” Ben asks as he works his skinny jeans off his hips.

“Mmm nah.” Rey jokes as she sits up, her head spins for a few seconds before settling.

Ben stares down at her with warm hazel eyes, he’s smiling softly and Rey’s heart does not skip a few beats thank you very much.

“I see how it is, drink my tea, use my Ac and get an orgasm from me before leaving.” Ben jokes back, fingers working his jeans down past his knees.

“How cruel of me.” Rey says as she pushes the waistband of his briefs down, his cock is big, it doesn’t stand up like most dicks she’s had and he’s not cut. That’s a first for her.

“You okay?” Ben asks, voice gentle.

“You shoulda told me you’re packing dude.” Rey blurts out.

Ben snorts then laughs loudly.

“My dick is gonna shrivel from you calling me dude.” Ben says between laughter.

“You’re huge! How do you fit that snake in anyone?” Rey can’t take her eyes off of it, he’s bigger than anyone she’s been with.

“Did you just refer to my cock as a snake?” 

“It’s gonna kill me if you try to put it inside.” Ben puffs out a breath.

“I can assure you it’s not gonna kill you.” Rey makes a noise of disbelief.

“When it kills me tell Rose she can’t have my red bottoms.” 

“I don’t even know what those are but sure.” Ben takes his dick in his hand and strokes a few times before kneeling on the edge of the mattress.

Rey takes a shaky breath but leans back as she watches Ben lean over to the side table to grab lube and a condom.

“If I see that you’re grabbing a Trojan I’m gonna lose my shit.” Rey comments.

“Theyfit actually. I need customs.” Ben says offhandedly as he comes back to kneel between Rey’s parted legs.

“Girls must love that line.” Ben chuckles.

“Usually.” Rey snorts.

Ben opens the condom and puts it on, the blue latex is huge and Rey cannot believe that she’s about to have sex with a guy that needs custom condoms. What is her life?

Ben squeezes lube onto his fingers and plays with her pussy until he deems her wet enough, he lubes up his cock before leaning down to push in. It’s a really tight fit and Rey’s fingers are digging into Ben’s shoulders as she grits her teeth.

“Y-you’re smaller then I thought.” Ben moans as he tries to control himself.

“Likewise.” Rey jokes to try and disperse the tenseness in the air.

Ben laughs before choking when Rey clenches down on him.

“Fuck.”

“You can push more.” Rey tells Ben when the sting starts to fade.

Ben nods against her collarbone and pushes the rest of himself in, it hurts terribly and Rey knows this is going to hurt like a bitch after. 

“Tight.” Ben shudders.

They work together to set a comfortable pace for now, it’s a steady rocking back and forth motion, Rey has her legs locked tight around Ben’s waist and his hands are moulding to the curve of her hips. They’re pressed tight together and Rey has her mouth against one of his big ears, breathing heavy as she tries to not feel like her guts are being punched out. Ben sucks along her neck and shoulder, body shaking as he keeps to the set pace. 

“More.” Rey manages to say, voice wispy and quiet.

Ben nods and starts to thrust harder, dragging his cock out to the tip then shoving it back inside of her until Rey swears it’s touching her cervix which isn’t totally out of the question. Rey feels a pressure behind her belly button, it moves outwards washing along her whole body.

“G-Gonna.” Rey stutters, hands digging down Ben’s shoulder blades.

One of Ben’s hands leaves her hip and comes to play with her clit, he rubs it in tight circles with his thumb as he thrusts as hard as humanly possible. It hurts but feels really good as well and Rey’s brain is getting its wires crossed because next thing she knows she’s cumming with a scream, her eyes roll into the back of her head and her toes curl. Her body tenses then breaks apart in shudders that don’t seem to stop, Ben groans against her skin before stilling Rey can feel the pulse of his seed even through the condom. Ben pulls away and Rey can’t stop shaking, her head is feeling cotton stuffed and she can’t really feel her toes anymore. 

“Hey sweetheart, hey, shh.” Ben soothes as he runs his hands up and down her sides, trying to bring Rey back down.

Rey’s whole body is buzzing and it isn’t dulling down, her brain is trying to figure out if this is a good thing or a bad thing. It settles on a nice in between of ‘who the fuck cares’. 

“I think I fucked you stupid.” Ben chuckles as he maneuverers Rey into the super soft pillows at the head of the bed.

Rey watches through blurry eyes as Ben disappears from the room, he comes back with a hand cloth and a glass of water, he puts the cloth over Rey’s forehead then makes her drink the water until the glass is half empty. 

“Ben?” Rey whimpers pitifully, hand coming to pull the cloth away from her warm forehead.

“Hey baby, you were starting to worry me. Thought I fried your brain.” Ben smiles softly as he moves away stray strands of hair from Rey’s face.

“I think you did.” Rey tries to sit up but she feels like she’s gotta puke so she stays laying down.

“Maybe next time we won’t fuck in the heat like that.” 

“Next time?” Rey asks quietly.

“Well yeah I mean... if you wanna or whatever?” Ben’s face grows red and it’s endearing to see.

Rey nods and leans up just a bit to kiss Ben’s lips, it feels weird but it’s something that Rey could entirely get use to doing. 


End file.
